My New Life
by Kingdom Stars
Summary: Saori Shiraishi is enrolling into Ouran Academy, but as a boy! Tamaki already knows the secret, but will the other club members know? Rating may go up! I know I suck at summaries, but the story is better than it sounds! Kaoru/OC/Hikaru HIATUS
1. Applying

I swiftly hurried down the stairs of my enormous mansion as I got ready for my appointment with my aunt to apply into Ouran Academy. It's been my dream to go to that high school ever since my older brother died. He wanted to go to Ouran, but while he was on his flight back home from America, his plane flipped over and crashed into the ocean.

"Oba-san, it's time for my meeting!" I puffed my cheeks in frustration as I stood at the front door, waiting for my lazy aunt. She ran up to me with a smile, but still out of breath.

"I'm sorry, Saori-chan! Let's go." We walked out of the mansion and into our limo. It was a silent, but comfortable ride, it didn't take too long to get there. As we walked into the entrance of Ouran Academy, a middle-aged man greeted us.

"You must be Saori and Hotaru Shiraishi, am I correct?" The man flashed us a warm smile. Oba-san replied, "Yes. My niece is here to apply into Ouran Academy. Are you the principal?"

"That I am. Right this way." He led us through the never-ending halls of the school, but that was okay for me. While on the way, he gave us a small tour. Soon enough, we reached his office. He gestured each of us a seat as he got down on his own chair.

"What grade are you in, Saori-chan? Is it okay if I call you that?" He said as he looked at me. I gave him a small smile.

"It's alright. 10th grade, sir."

"Please! Call me 'Ouji'." He raised his hands. He looked into some kind of paper that had a list of names. I'm guessing a list of people in my grade. He soon made a frown.

"I'm sorry, but 10 grade cannot accept anymore female students." Oba-san gave a sad sigh.

"Is there anything we can do?" She asked. Ouji gave a thinking look. It seems that he got an idea. He snapped his fingers.

"Why don't you apply as a boy?" Oba-san gave a worried look.

"Won't there be someone who can be with her? Since she'll most likely be around boys?"

"My son can. Don't worry, he's a very nice boy. I'll bring him in right now." He whipped out his cell phone and dialed his son's number. He picked up.

"Tamaki, can you go to my office right now? There's someone I'd like you to meet!" I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, due to me being too far to hear the other person on the line. He put back his phone.

"He'll be here right away. Are there any more questions you'd like to ask?" Oba-san had her head up.

"Will she have to cut her hair since she will be posing as a boy?" Ouji answered, "You don't have to. You can wear a wig."

"I was planning on cutting my hair anyways. I'll make sure to cut it short." Ouji gave a worried look.

"I'm sorry about this, you look very pretty with your long hair!" I smiled.

"It's alright, Ouji, I'd do anything to get into this school." I said with confidence. Soon, the door softly opened.

"Oto-san, you wanted to see me?" He seemed to have a slight resemblance to his father. He had violet eyes and blonde hair. Ouji stood up, and walked next to me, holding me to stand up. I followed and stood up as I looked at the boy.

"Tamaki, this is Saori-chan. She'll be enrolling in this school tomorrow and I'd like for you to take good care of her. She'll be enrolled as a boy though." Tamaki looked at me with sparkling eyes as he rushed up to me for a hug. I could barely breathe, but it felt like my own brother was hugging me. I enjoyed it.

"She's so cute! But why is she enrolling as a boy? She looks adorable as a girl!" Ouji went up and separated us from our hug, since he noticed that I couldn't breathe.

"There's no more space for girls in Ouran's 10th grade class. But there's space for boys." Tamaki soon became frozen.

"Did you say 10th grade? But that's where those devil's are!" Ouji sighed.

"I know, you must be the only one who knows about the secret of her being a girl, okay? Protect her well." Tamaki had stars in his eyes. "I will treat her like my own daughter!" Ouji chuckled.

" don't you show her around?" I had a blank expression the whole time, so I didn't really know what was going on. Soon Tamaki dragged me out of the office with him. Guessing he's giving me a tour.

He gave me a bright smile at me, as he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Tamaki Suou. As you can see, the principal is my dad. I'll be giving you a tour!" As he gave me the tour, I stayed closely behind him. He looked and acted exactly like my brother. I felt strangely attached to him.

Before I knew it, the tour was over. He guided me to my limo, where Oba-san was waiting in front of. As I got in my car, he waved good-bye and then he left. Oba-san stared at him in the distance.

"He looks a lot like Hiro, doesn't he?" I smiled in sadness, as I replied, "Yeah."


	2. My Secret

**Sato's POV**

I felt my new hair, getting used to its shortness. This'll be hard to get used to. I don't wear wigs. Tamaki wouldn't let me cut my hair, so I had to do this. I adjusted my tie, as I looked at my body from my mirror. "Okay, time for school." I said to myself, as I sighed.

I put on my shoes and I walked out the door, sitting down in my limo. I felt the car move as I looked at the passing houses. "This is going to be a WEIRD school year."

I felt the car stop as my chauffeur opened the door for me.

I stepped out with a shrug as I felt kind of shy. I saw Tamaki at the distance as he ran toward me.

"Saori! How's your first day? Oh, you cut your hair! You still look adorable though!" He looked down at me with bright eyes. I shrugged. "All right."

He chuckled. "I'd like you to meet somebody!" He hurried me to a tall, dark haired boy with glasses. He looked at me with interest for some reason. "Kyouya, this is Saori! Saori, this is Kyouya."

The boy pushed up his glasses as he held out his hand for a handshake as he said, "Nice to meet you, Saori." I took his hand. He gave a sudden look, as he said to me, "Isn't Saori a girl's name?"

I froze. I completely forgot that I was posing as a boy. Tamaki interrupted by saying, "I-I was kidding by the name! I wanted to j-joke around! Of course he's a b-boy! What w-would he be? A girl? No way! His real name is Sato!" Tamaki scratched the back of his head, as he chuckled.

I thought, '_Idiot_…' I looked straight up at Kyouya as he gave a confused face.

I smiled as I tried to deepen my voice, due to my voice being high pitched. "Sorry about that. He tends to call my Saori sometimes to annoy me, right Tamaki?"

I nudged, the laughing boy, as he tried to calm himself. Tamaki replied, "Yeah." Kyouya gave a sly face, "Sure."

A light bulb soon lit up. The bell rung. I had to get to class. "I have to go to class. Bye." Tamaki grabbed my hand to stop me.

"I'll walk you." I gave a confused look.

"Don't you have to get to class?" He soon squealed and embraced me into a bear hug.

"Kyaa! Sao- I mean Sato is adorable with that confused look!"

I grunted due to me not being able to breathe. I called Kyouya for help. "Kyouya-senpai! Help!"

He smirked and pried Tamaki right off. "Come on, Tamaki, we're going to be late for class. I'm pretty sure Sato-kun knows where his classes are, right?" He looked at me.

"Uh…yeah. Thanks Kyouya-senpai!" I ran off to the direction of my class as I waved goodbye. Tamaki yelled out to me, "At 4:30, meet me at the Third Music Room!" I replied, "Okay!" I wondered why he said that, but I took note to be there.

I looked at the double doors to my first class. My heart pumped in fear, wondering if my class will accept me, or they will find out that I'm a girl. I'll just have to hope they don't.

I pulled open the doors as my new teacher smiled and gestured me to walk next to him. The class seemed to be quite noisy and disrespectful to the teacher, but one brown hair boy seemed to just face the front classroom as he behaved.

**Hikaru's POV**

I was talking to Kaoru, as I noticed that our class door were opened, revealing a small boy with black hair and sapphire blue eyes.

He was pretty girly.

"Hey, Kaoru, look," I pointed to the boy as both of us gave a mischievous smile. "I think we found our new toy." I tapped Haruhi to look at the new kid, as she smiled.

"He seems like a nice boy." I gave her a smirk. "He's going to be the new toy!" Haruhi gave a worried look.

"Oh, no. You're going to make him suffer, aren't you?" Kaoru and I replied in unison, "Yup."

Sato's POV

"Shiraishi-kun, I sure you're going to love this class. It's just that it's the morning and classes haven't started yet. Let me introduce you." Fujiwara-san said, as I looked up at the class. I noticed that the behaved boy looked at me, and also two twins.

Fujiwara-san cleared his throat, as the whole class became silent.

"This is Sato Fujiwara. He's new to this school; I hope you treat him kindly. Shiraishi-kun, please sit in the empty seat next to Fujioka-kun. Please raise your hand, Fujioka-kun." The boy I was talking about raised his hand, as he gave me a small smile.

I walked up to him and sat down into my proper seat. The boy turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. You can just call me Haruhi. It's nice to meet you, Shiraishi-san." He gestured his hand for me to shake, as I gladly took it.

I replied, "Just call me Sato. It's very nice to meet you too."

Haruhi showed me the two twins that sat behind us. "This is Kaoru, and Hikaru." They boys gave a mischievous smile. Although it was weird, I gave a warm smile back. You could tell they had something in mind.

"It's nice to meet you." They said in unison. I replied, "You too."

After long classes, I found out that the twins were in ALL of my classes, which was very unfortunate for me.

Haruhi was in most of my classes though, which made me a little happy.

He was really nice.

I headed down to the Third Music Room. As I was going down the hallway, I was relieved I didn't have to lower down my voice right now. It was REALLY tiring!

Soon, two people creeped up behind me and startled me.

I squealed and said, "Who did that!" In my girl voice. It was the twins. Crap.

They gave a confused look. Two light bulbs soon lit up.

"Did you just sound like a girl right there?" Kaoru asked.

"Was that you?" Hikaru asked. I froze. What can I say, or do? I'm trapped! I cleared my throat as I readied my deep voice.

"No, what are you talking about? See, I sound like a boy!" I looked up at them, due to me being very short compared to them. I'm about a clear inch shorter than Haruhi, so you can picture it.

"That's not what we just heard a few seconds ago." I started backing up as my body hit the wall. Both of them had one of their arms up against the wall beside my head, so I was literally trapped.

"Hey! Let me go!" I said as I tried to push them away. They didn't move an inch. They smirked.

"Okay," Hikaru said, "Only if you play our game."

"And get it correct." Kaoru said.

I bit my lip, might as well play. "Fine. What game do you play?"

They looked at each other. "The 'Which One Is Hikaru' game!"

They got on their hats and they switched around. They spoke in unison, "Now, which one is Hikaru?" I pointed and said without effort. "This is Hikaru, this one is Kaoru." They smiled and said, "Nope! You got it wrong!" I smirked, "No I didn't. You guys are easy to tell apart." I turned to leave, but they pulled me back to them. I sighed, "What now?"

"We're not letting you go until you tell us how you told us apart." Kaoru said.

I gave a pout. "I don't know. I just get that feeling." Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other.

"Oh okay." Then they left. Wow, that's all it took? I left to go to the classroom to go get my books before I went to the Third Music Room.

**Kaoru's POV**

I was walking down the hall to the Third Music Room with Hikaru, as I thought, 'How can he do that? It's just like Haruhi, but she's a different story. She knows how to tell us apart from personality, but Sato goes by instinct. Too bad Sato's a boy, I think. What was with that girl toned voice that he made when Hikaru and I scared him? If he was a girl, I would make sure she was mine. I would love her forever. Haruhi's already gone since she loves Milord.' We soon arrived at our club's meeting place.

**Hikaru's POV**

As I was walking with my brother to meet up with our club members, I was thinking about Sato. How can he tell us apart? He's just like Haruhi, but he knows by instinct, not personality. Man, why does he have to be a boy? At least, I THINK he is. Why did he have that girl toned voice? If he was a girl, I would definitely chase after her to make her mine. I'd love her forever. I already gave up on Haruhi since she CLEARLY loves Milord. Soon, we reached the Third Music Room.

**Sato's POV**

I dashed down the hallway as U looked for my classroom. "I better hurry up!" As I entered the empty classroom, I scanned for my seat and I grabbed my books. I put them in my briefcase and I bolted out of the room.

**Tamaki's POV**

Where is my little princess? She should be here by now. I started pacing as the two devils asked, "Tono, what's with you?" I shot a glance at them as I replied, "Nothing." 20 minutes later, the doors opened, revealing Saori.

**Sato's POV**

I tried to catch my breath as I stood upon the double doors of the 'Third Music Room'.

Man, why did Tamaki tell me to be here? As I gained composure, I calmly opened the doors showing Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kyouya-senpai. Tamaki gave me a worried look as he ran to me for a big hug

"Saori! Where were you? I was worried sick!" I heard Kaoru and Hikaru ask each other in the background, "Saori?" Haruhi even had a confused look in his face. Kyouya just smirked. I gave Tamaki a look, basically telling him, 'THATS-NOT-MY-NAME-HERE'. He gave me a flustered look in return. Another light bulb lit up.  
>"I-I mean Sato! You know how I like to kid around with your name!" I scratched the back of my head while I chuckled as I faced the rest of the people in the music room. The doors opened again revealing a tall, black haired guy with a short, blonde haired boy on his shoulders.<p>

"I'm so sorry we were late! I fell asleep and Takashi tried to wake me up, but I wouldn't!" He small boy shouted as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Wait, he looks about 7. Why is he in a high school uniform?

"Ah." The taller one murmured. At least that one looks about 17. The short one hopped off of his shoulders and ran to me. He jumped into my arms.

"Hello! I've never seen you before! Are you new?" He twinkled his bright, childish eyes. I smiled.

"Yes. I'm Sato Shiraishi." I replied. He gave me a big smile.

"Oh! My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. But you can call me by my nickname, Honey! In case you're wondering, I'm a senior in this school!" My head dropped. Is this guy REALLY a senior? He looks like a little kid! I'll just take his word for it.

"It's nice to meet you, Honey-senpai!" I put him down as he ran up to his friend.

"This is Takashi Morinozuka! Everybody usually calls him Mori!" He gave me a wave. He seemed to not show much emotion. I waved back, "It's nice to meet you, Mori-senpai."

"Saor- I mean, _Sato_, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tamaki asked me. I turned around and walked toward his direction. Why do we have to talk all the way in the corner?

"What's going on?" I asked him. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I want you to join the club right here." I got confused.

"W-Wait. What? Why?" I asked him. He gave a calm smile.

"This way I can keep a better watch on you. Remember what my father said?" I sighed.

"Fine. What do you guys do at this club anyway?" Tamaki stood up straight in confidence.

"We entertain girls!" My eyes popped out.

"U-Uh, w-w-what?" I started to stutter. What kind of club is this?

"We entertain girls my using our handsome charms to woo them. You basically just have to talk to them for about half an hour. You will get requested by various groups of girl, and you can eat, drink, and talk with them! Not too hard, right? Just make sure that they are pleased." My mouth widened a bit, and dropped my head. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine. When does this club start? And what if the girls don't request me?" I pouted. I really didn't want to do this. Tamaki smiled.

"Girls will definitely request you. Just watch. It starts about now." I turned in shock. "What?"

Soon, piles of girls came waltzing through the door. They began requesting everybody. Next thing, a bunch of girls ran to me and started squealing.

"Who is this adorable boy? Is he new? Can we request him? He like a lost puppy! So cute!" I tilted my head in confusion. "What are they talking about?" Tamaki put his arm around me and announced, "This is the new member of our club, Sato Shiraishi! Be free to request him!" Soon, more girls came crashing through the door screaming, "I like to request Sato Shiraishi!" Kyouya-senpai started to record all of the girls' requests in a clipboard.

Tamaki pushed me to a couch so I can sit down, and a decent number of girls came sitting down around me. How can I put up with this?

A girl with long, brown hair asked me, "Hi, my name is Reiko! When did you get into this school?"

I answered, "Just today. I wanted to come here because of my deceased brother. It was his dream to go to this school, and I'm here to fulfill it. He means the world to me." I looked down in sadness as I poured out my feelings. "I-I'm sorry you must be bored!" I shouted out with a blush. I felt my eyes just waiting for the fresh tears to drip down from my cheeks. The girls put their hands over their cheeks as they quietly squealed. Another girl next to me grabbed my hand as she said, "No, its okay. You sound so sweet to your brother!" They rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Is…it okay if we can request you again sometime?" I gave them a happy look, "Yes, please! I would mean so much to me if you come again! You all seem really nice, and I'd like to get to know you more!" They all replied in unison, "Okay! Bye, Sato-kun!" I waved them goodbye as they got up and left.

**Kaoru's POV**

I barely listened to the girls' conversations as I was thinking about Sato. How does he get that feeling that he can tell us apart? Is he really a boy? I have to know more about him. As I glanced at the table across me, which was Sato's table, I noticed that he was about to cry. I wanted to rush up and hug him. I felt like I had to. But I couldn't leave my table. I was trapped around my customers.

**Hikaru's POV**

I kept thinking about Sato the whole time. I had to know more. This guy is really a mystery. I glanced at him since my table was right across from him. I noticed that he was about to shed a tear. I had the instant feeling to get up and comfort him, but I couldn't. My customers were in the way.

**Sato's POV**

As all of my customers were FINALLY gone, I had free time. Some of the club members still had their customers. Honey ran up and jumped on me. "Sa-chan! Would you like some sweets?" I smiled brightly at him. "I love sweets!" He chuckled, "Would you also like to hold my bunny?" I took ahold of his bunny as I gazed at it. "It's so adorable!" A light bulb soon lit up.

I sat down between Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai as they chatted with their customers. I noticed that Mori-senpai was pretty quiet. I decided to start a conversation. "Mori-senpai, do you know where the club got these cakes? There delicious! I love sweets."

Mori's POV  
>Sato sat down between Mitsukuni and me as I glanced at him. He seemed to look like a girl. And plus he smelled like one too. Is he using girl shampoo? He started to talk, "Mori-senpai, do you know where the club got these cakes? They're delicious! I love sweets." That too, he likes sweets? I replied, "I don't know." The rest of the time was pretty silent, aside from Mitsukuni talking to the girls. Sato got up and left.<p>

**Sato's POV**

I got up and left after the boring silence between us. I headed for Kyouya-senpai since he wasn't even busy.

"Hey, Kyouya-senpai." Kyouya gave me a smile.

"Done with work already?" He replied, I said, "Yeah. Is really what you do in this club?"

"Pretty much." He continued writing in his clipboard. "You really raised up the club's profit."

I chuckled, "I'll take that as a thank-you." I leaned on the counter as the rest of the time was pure silence, until the twins walked up to us when they finished their last customers.

"Hey, Sato. Or should we say, 'Saori'?" They leaned closer to me as I tensed up. Why did Tamaki have to say my real name in front of _them_? I heard Tamaki bolting toward us.

"You leave my delicate princess alone!" He said as he pushed the twins away. They gave a confused look. "_Princess?_" Hikaru said.

All of the members were looking at us since all of them finished their customers.

"Uhhhhh…" Tamaki stood there, not knowing what to say. I sighed, as I stood in front of him.

"This idiot here can't even keep my secret for one day, so I'll just say it. I'm actually a girl. *I took off my wig* I wanted to cut my hair, but Tamaki said that he likes my regular haircut, so he took me to a high-quality salonist to get a wig that looks and feels like real hair. It's hard to take off. I couldn't apply here as a girl, so the principal AKA Tamaki's dad told me to apply as a boy, and Tamaki here can watch me. Just keep it a secret, alright?"

Everyone had a relieved look on their face except Haruhi. Everyone said, "I suspected." But Haruhi replied, "I had no idea! By the way, I'm a girl too, but this is not a wig, I really cut my hair." I ran up to her, "Really? I'm not alone? Hooray! Lucky, you actually get to cut your hair!" Everyone laughed.


	3. Hell in My House Part 1

**Kaoru's POV**

I sat in class lost in thought about Sato. She was right in front anyways, so I would be thinking of her.

Is that why Tono called her 'Saori'? Is that her real name? She didn't really explain. I wish she would talk in her regular voice all the time, not her boy voice.

I love the sound of her voice, just hearing it makes me happy. Good thing she was a girl, I thought I was going gay for a second there.

I can feel my heart pumping every time I'm near her. I think I'm falling for her. I decided to push aside those feelings for now. I want to get to know her.

**Hikaru's POV**

English class is BORING.

I glanced at Sato at the corner of my eye, noticing that she was bored too.

I can't seem to get her out of my mind. Is 'Saori' her real name since Tono called her that? I'm glad that she's a girl though, because I thought I was turning gay. I am NOT falling in love with a guy.

Why do I feel my heart pumping hard? Am I falling for her? I'll just push those feelings aside for now.

**Saori's POV** **(A/N I'll be calling her Saori in POVs from now on.)**

I doodled in my notebook during the whole English class.

I already knew everything in the lesson already. I drew a pot full of 'Fancy Tuna' for Haruhi. I tapped her shoulder and she looked at me.

I showed her the picture and she smiled and giggled.

I decided that I didn't want to bother her anymore since she seemed really into the lesson, so I continued doodling by myself.

I drew a whole vase of roses, completely sketched and detailed that covered the whole entire page. I didn't notice that the bell had rung.

"Watcha drawing, ahem, Sato?" Hikaru and Kaoru said. I squeaked and put my upper body over my drawing. They managed to pry me off and they took a look of my drawing.

"Man, you were really bored, weren't you?" Hikaru asked me as he chuckled.

"It looks really nice though." Kaoru complimented. Haruhi leaned in to look. Her eyes nearly popped out.

"That looks really professional!" Haruhi shouted. I smiled, as I replied, "Thanks."

I took back my notebook as I packed my stuff. The twins soon asked me, "So, what's your real name then? If you're a girl?"

I gave a confused look, "Why?" They replied, "Well, if there are private club meetings, we can call you by your actual name. You don't like to be called by a fake name all the time, don't you?"

I shrugged, "No. My real name is Saori." I replied in my girl voice, since I heard the teacher's footsteps go away, I can talk in my real voice.

Haruhi looked at me. "Your real voice sounds so pretty. Don't you ever get tired of lowering your voice all the time?"

I replied, "Yeah. It gets annoying." Haruhi smiled, "I'm glad you're a girl, I can finally talk to someone in the club that's not an annoying male."

Kaoru and Hikaru looked up. "Hey!" I laughed. They twins seemed to look at me in confusion. But it slowly turned into grins. Uh-oh.

They turn side-by-side to me as each of them leaned one of their elbows on each of my shoulders.

"Hey, when do we get to visit your house?" They said in unison, as their faces leaned closer to mine. I stood back. "Never."

Haruhi dropped her books. "You should have NEVER said that." I looked at her in worry. "Why?"

"We'll figure out SOMEWAY to get to your house." I tensed up. What did they just say?

They continued to follow me around the whole school, asking me, "So, when can we go to your house?"

Soon, it was the end of the day, and there was no club today. So, I was headed straight for home. Thank God!

I got into my limo, and I waited for the chauffer to start the car.

**Nobody's POV**

As Saori got into her car, the whole host club was watching her. Tamaki was watching her through binoculars. "You guys ready?" He asked.

The twins replied, "Oh yeah."

The whole club dashed into their own car that followed Saori's limo.

"Why are we doing this? Why can't we just respect her privacy?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki replied, "We just can't. She's the club's new puppy, and she needs to be watched."

Soon, everybody arrived at Saori's mansion. The club members parked not too far, but far enough to not look like they were stalking her. Everybody had their casual clothes on.

"Everybody, we are entering the home of a princess. We NEED to be polite. Now let's go!" Everybody marched in a single file line to Saori's house, to be greeted by her butler, Ray.

"Good afternoon. Are you friends of Shiraishi-san?" Tamaki replied, "Yes. May we see her?" Ray guided them into the house. "Right this way. Please wait here." They group stayed there as Ray left to go get Saori.

"This is a nice mansion." The twins said as they looked around.

"Yeah, this is bigger than my house!" Tamaki commented.

"Guests? Who?" Saori said upstairs in the distance as she swiftly came down the stairs, with no wig, just her regular hair, wearing white shorts that came up to the mid-thigh, a purple t-shirt with the words, "Raise Your Voice." in white, and purple moccasins.

She froze in the middle of the steps as she saw us.

"Saori! You look so cute in your outfit!" Tamaki ran up to give her a big brother hug.

She continued to walk toward us as Kaoru and Hikaru smirked at her.

She stopped in front on Kaoru and Hikaru. "You guys don't give up, do you?" They bent down to her eye level. "Never." She grumbled in disagreement as she crossed her arms.

"Why are the rest of you guys here?" We looked at her.

"Big brother needed to see his princess's house!" Tamaki replied.

"I was curious." Kyouya replied.

"I was dragged here." Haruhi said.

"I wanted to see what your house looked like!" Honey cheekily replied.

And Mori replied with a, "…" Saori groaned with anger.

Ray entered the room. "Would anyone car for lunch?"

The whole group agreed and entered the dining room. They waiters served freshly look fetuccine with a side of Italian bread with oil and butter. Haruhi stood in amazement. "This is lunch?"

Everybody looked at her. "Yeah. This is a regular thing." Saori said to her. "Why don't you try some?" She added.

Haruhi took a bite. It looked as if she had seen fireworks for the first time. Saori chuckled. "I think she likes it."

Karou rolled a bite-sized piece of fetuccine into his fork and gently grabbed Saori's chin.

"Here, have some." He said, as he put the fork into Saori's mouth. She ate it stubbornly as Kaoru looked at her victoriously.

Hikaru turned her head to face him.

"Oh, there's some pasta sauce on your cheek." He licked it off.

Saori looked at her food, while she puffed out her cheeks. This was NOT a day that she was prepared for.

**Saori's POV**

Soon, the day passed and it was nighttime. It was time for everyone to go home. FINALLY.

Ray walked up to us, asking, "Will you be staying the night?" No, Ray. Why did you have to ask that?

The twins grinned. "We'll be staying." Tamaki then replied, "I'll stay to keep an eye on these devils."

Kyouya-senpai then said, "I guess I'll stay too."

Haruhi hesistated, saying, "I better call my dad."

She left into another room. Honey-senpai shouted, "I wanna stay too!" Mori-senpai was probably staying since Honey-senpai is staying.

Haruhi came back, saying, "My dad said I should stay to make more friends." She plopped down on the couch. This is going to be hell.

We were watching a bunch of movies until all of us fell asleep. 'Remember Me' just finished, and I don't even know why everyone wanted to watch that. I was now the only one awake!

I got up to turn off the TV, and then I tiredly walked back to my spot only to bump into someone's chest.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping, Kaoru." Even though I couldn't see him, I could tell it was Kaoru.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked. "I don't know. I just feel it. Why aren't you sleeping?" I could feel him smirk in the dark, as he whispered to me, "Only if you go to sleep with me."

I knew that was a disgusting comment, but I was too tired to talk back. "Whatever, I'm too tired to talk back at that. Let's just go to sleep."

We walked together to our regular places in our sleeping mats. I closed my eyes as I felt Kaoru's body inch closer to mine.

I laid on my back, as I had Hikaru on my right, and Kaoru on my left. I was going to be a LOOOONG night. I closed my eyes and tried my best to fall asleep.

**(A/N Sorry for such a short chapter! I'm just starting my finals and I have to study a lot. I'm pretty sure a lot of people who are on are in high school or college, but I'm in middle school, and we just started our finals. I won't be updating every day, and the chapters won't be too long, but I'll be sure to keep up. I'm terribly sorry!)**


	4. Hell in My House Part 2

**~Next Morning~**

**Saori's POV**

I woke up to the sound of the twins' steady breathing. Guessing they were still sleeping.

I looked at my surroundings, showing only Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, and Tamaki still sleeping. I sat up, only to be pulled back to someone's chest.

It was Hikaru.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" His head laid softly on my shoulder.

I looked at his eyes. "To get breakfast?" He chuckled, "Fine. I'm hungry too, anyways."

We both got up and headed down the stairs. "What do your parents work as, since you have such a big house?"

Hikaru turned to me. I looked at him back, replying, "My dad is music producer, while my mom is a surgeon. They're not home a lot, so my aunt stays with me. What about yours?"

He replied, "My father managed a computer software designer and my mother's a fashion designer. Why?" He leaned to me with a smirk as he said that sentence. I put on a stubborn look.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know!" I lightly pushed him the arm and he chuckled.

Kaoru soon opened the door while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Did you guys have breakfast yet?" He looked like a sleepy 5 year old who just woke up from a nap.

I replied, "Not yet. We were on our way though." Kaoru replied as he hopped next to me, "Oh, okay."

We reached our destination and we found Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai still eating breakfast.

"Sa-chan! Kao-chan! Hika-chan! Come eat breakfast with us!" Honey-senpai said as he mashed a huge mouthful of pancakes into his mouth. Mori only had orange juice.

"Sure. I'm starved!" Hikau said as Kaoru and I took a seat. Hikaru followed and sat next to me. As we ate our pancakes, Tamaki and Haruhi came down, wanting some breakfast.

Ray came up again like he did for Kaoru, Hikaru, and me. "Would you like some breakfast, Master Tamaki and Master Haruhi. (Ray doesn't know that Haruhi is a girl.)

"Yes. Thank you." Tamaki said, as he went up to me. "How is my little princess? She looks so cute when she just woke up!"

He softly hugged me like a pet. "Tono, you pedophile." Hikaru said.

I quietly chuckled. Tamaki became surprised. "No, I'm not! I'm simply giving my princess some attention!"

I decided to change the subject before it turned into a minnie argument. "So, Honey-senpai, where's Kyouya-senpai? I haven't seen him this morning."

Honey shrugged his shoulders. "I was wondering too, I haven't seen Kyou-chan!" Ray instantly appeared with Haruhi and Tamaki's breakfast.

"He went out in the garden for a stroll, Miss Saori." I looked at him, "Oh." The rest was silence, as I faintly heard Honey-senpai swinging his feet under the table.

**Nobody's POV**

Everyone heard the front door open and close as Kyouya appeared in the dining room.

"Hey, Kyouya, why don't you eat some breakfast? We were wondering where you were."

Kyouya nodded a no as he pushed up his glasses. "I had breakfast earlier. I was walking around the garden. It's quite marvelous. Ray-san, please send my appreciation to the gardener."

Ray smiled, as he gestured to Saori, "She's right here."

Everyone had a surprised look, as they stared at Saori.

"Sa-chan, you plant?" Saori scratched the back of her head as she chuckled, "The gardener had to quit since she was pregnant and had to take care of her child. And I didn't want Oba-San to go through the trouble of finding a new gardener since she is so busy, so I tend the garden."

Kaoru and Hikaru both thought, "She's amazing..." Haruhi said in shouted as she put her hands on the table, "You have to teach me how to garden, I always wanted o do that! Everytime I take care of a plant, it dies!"

Ray soon slipped in the conversation, as he said, "Miss Saori, isn't it time to tend to the garden? It's been a week." Saori's head shot up, "Oh, right!"

She got up from the table and headed toward the garden. Everyone soon followed.

Saori got her gloves and trimmed the hedges, as everyone except Haruhi looked around. Haruhi stood next to Saori.

Saori looked at Haruhi, and she smiled. "Haruhi, do you want to help me tend the garden?"

Haruhi's eyes sparkled as she nodded a yes. Saori giggled.

"Okay, just let me finished trimming these." Saori cut off the last few leaves as she signaled Haruhi to follow her.

Saori got a watering can for Haruhi, as she got a pair of gardening scissors and gloves for herself.

Saori put the scissors and gloves on the fence next to the roses, as they stood in front of the beautiful flowers.

"Okay, Haruhi, just water these roses." Haruhi nodded with seriousness.

She carefully tilted the can as he started to water directly on the petals. Saori quickly stopped her by holding her hands.

"Haruhi, you water flowers by watering their roots, see." Saori pointed to the ground where the roses roots are supposed to be.

Haruhi replied, "Oh, I'm sorry Saori! Let me try again." Saori stepped back and watched Haruhi water the roses. Saori clapped as she hugged Haruhi. "There you go!"

Haruhi smiled, feeling accomplished as she finished watering all of the roses. Saori pointed to the other set of flowers on the opposite of the flower area.

"Why don't you water those flowers over there, while I fix some of the roses' stems?"

Haruhi happily nodded a she hopped toward the other flowers. Saori grabbed her gloves and gardening scissors. "Now to start cutting."

Saori trimmed the roses for quite a while, and soon she was done. She smiled as she looked at a particular rose. It was perfect on all sides, petals perfectly in place, and turned to its perfect color.

"The dining room should have this. It would be perfect!" Saori thought to herself, as she crouched down and carefully cut out the rose.

She took off her gloves and held it up to her nose as she smelled it's nice odor.

But during that whole time, Kaoru was watching her, as he had a smile upon his face, and he thought, "She's so beautiful."

Kaoru soon walked up to her, and he crouched down next to her.

"You really like that rose don't you?" Saori looked at him with a calm smile, "Yeah. I'm going to put it on the dining room table in the empty vase.

Kaoru smiled at her as he got up and put out his hand toward her. "Let's put it there together, then."

Saori looked at him with another smile as she took his hand and got up. They headed toward the dining room, but they never separated hands.

Kaoru grabbed the vase as he filled it with fresh, cold water and Saori placed the single rose, as her and Kaoru's face became centimeters apart, and their eyes met.

They kept their eyes place on each other for a few seconds until they both turned red and looked other ways.

Kaoru quickly put the vase down at its regular place as he coughed.

"We should go back outside with the others." Saori looked at him with a shy smile, as she replied, "Yeah."

As she looked away, Kaoru blushed a little more as he smiled, and they headed back to the garden.

Haruhi walked up to them. "Saori, I finished watering the flowers!" Saori replied, "Good job, Haruhi! Let's go put back the watering can."

As the girls walked away, Kaoru continued to gaze at Saori. He smiled, as he walked to Hikaru who was at the far other side of the garden.

**Saori's POV**

As Haruhi and I put away the watering can, Kaoru's blushing face popped in my head. I started to blush like a tomato.

Haruhi looked at me. "Saori, are you okay?" I shook my head to shake off the thought, as I replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

As the day went by, it was soon evening. Everyone started to leave.

"Bye, Sa-chan! I'll see you tomorrow!" Honey waved as he got in the car with Mori. He waved goodbye too.

Kyouya waved me a goodbye and got in the car, Haruhi hugged me and said, "Bye Saori. You have to teach me more gardening sometime!" I laughed as I hugged her back.

We waved, and Haruhi got in the car with a annoyed face because she had to share a car with the guys.

Tamaki hugged me to the point of not breathing, and said, "Goodbye, Saori! I'll miss you!"

I replied with a strain, "Tamaki, I'll see you again in tomorrow, AKA Monday." He started tearing, "But that's so far away."

I rolled my eyes, and pushed him into the car, while I said, "Yeah, yeah."

Hikaru ruffled my hair as he said to me, "See you tomorrow."

I smiled as I hugged him. "Bye, Hikaru."

He hugged me back, and said goodbye before he got in the car.

Kaoru walked up to me as we both lightly blushed. "You get a hug too."

I said as I embraced him, and he put his arms around me. "Haha, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kaoru said while he smiled at me and ruffled my hair. He walked away and got in the car.

As the car started to drive away, I waved to all of them. I turned around and headed to my house.

Although I'm going to sorta miss them in my house, I'll try to get some peace and quiet until tomorrow at school!


	5. I'm Not Your Boyfriend, Otaku!

**Saori's POV**

I woke up from my slumber as I stretched in my bed. "Ugh, I don't feel like going to school." I said to myself, as I got up to my bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and I put on my uniform. I almost left my room, but I looked back at my wig.

"Argh! I almost forgot!" I grabbed my wig and I rushed into my bathroom. I put my hair in a neat bun, flattened it down, and I carefully placed my wig, and I sealed it with some kind of cream that the salonist told me so it will stick tightly.

I rushed down the stairs, holding my briefcase in my left hand and my free hand adjusting my tie.

Ray opened the door for me, as I said to him, "Bye, Ray." Ray smiled and replied, "Have a fun day at school."

While I sat in my limo, I got out my ipod. I set the song to Here In Your Arms by Hellogoodbye, and for some reason, I started to think of Kaoru, when our faces met while we were placing the rose in my dining room.

I blushed and shook my head as I took off my headphones. I sighed.

The car stopped, and I got out, standing right in front of the school. I looked at the building. You know, I never realized how big this building is. Haruhi walked up to me.

"Hey, Saori, er, I mean Sato. Want to walk to class together?" Haruhi asked, as I chuckled.

"Haruhi, there's no one here, so you can call me Saori right now, like how I'm talking with my normal voice." Haruhi sighed in relief, "Okay."

We started to walk together toward the gigantic building when Kaoru and Hikaru catched up to us. "Wait for us." Kaoru said as he raised his hand.

"Oh, hey you guys." I replied. Haruhi had a gloomy look on her face. Looks like she didn't want to deal with them today.

The twins both magically moved to both sides of me. Hikaru on the right, and Kaoru on the left.

They rested their elbows on my shoulders, as they said, "Tono said that he wanted everyone to go somewhere for a vacation this weekend." Hikaru said.

"We're going to discuss it at 3:00 in the usual place, so both of you have to be there." Kaoru finished.

"What? Where are we going?" Haruhi asked. I wondered too.

"We don't know yet." Hikaru replied. Kaoru and Hikaru soon stood up straight.

I shrugged as I said, "Why don't we head to class, then?" The group went straight to class, when a huge group of girls crowded them.

"Oh my gosh, they're in a group!" I heard on of the girls say. "They all look so cute!" Another one said.

How do the other members stand this? Soon, the floor started rumbling, and a huge circular stand came up from the ground. A laughing girl appeared on the top.

"Who is this? A new member of the host club?" She jumped down from her stand as she walked up to me.

She grabbed both of my hands and held them close to her, as he eyes sparkled and she asked, "What is your name, you adorable little prince?"

I had a sweatdrop on my head, as I turned to Kaoru for help. He held out a sign saying 'SHE'S AN OTAKU.' I immediately understood why she was acting like this.

I looked into her eyes, as I replied, "U-Um, S-Sato Shiraishi." I wasn't really used to meeting people like this. She started to squeal.

"KYAAAA! HE'S SO CUTE! HE IS DEFINITLY THE 'CLUELESS UKE' TYPE!" I tilted my head in confusion, as my mouth was left a little open due to the sudden emotion.

She was soon biting a tissue. "Totally 'clueless uke'! He's even doing the look right now!" Now I really didn't know what she was talking about.

I'm not really into anime, but they seem pretty entertaining. I knew what an uke was, though I didn't even know that there were categories for them. I think she's a yaoi fan. Oh, no.

"You know what? You are my new BOYFRIEND!" The mystery girl declared. Kaoru and Hikaru started to break out in uncontrollable laughter. I replied, "Huh?"

"U-uh, miss, may I please know your name at least?" I asked, not wanting to move up to a higher level in relationship with her, like a husband. No. Way.

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Renge! You should remember my name since you are my new boyfriend!"

Fujiwara-san entered the room, as he said, "Students, take your seats." Renge looked at me and said, "See you after class, Sato-koi." She gave me a peck on the cheek. I felt sick. I don't swing that way! Oh, I forgot, I'm posing as a boy, so I can't do anything about it!

I took my seat next to Haruhi and in front of the twins. I still heard them trying to control their laughter.

I turned around and whispered. "Not funny!" Kaoru replied, "Yes it is. Since you are Renge's boyfriend!" He said that in-between laughs.

Hikaru added, "She even kissed you!" He also said in-between laughs, as he ruffled my hair.

My hair soon got a little messy, and some of it came up, while other stayed down, so it looked like cat ears, but with one down. I pouted. Now I have to fix it again.

Renge took a picture as she said, "Lookie! A picture for my room!" The twins soon put out their laughter even harder. Why me?

My classes seemed to fly by, and soon I was on my way to the usual club meeting place with Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi.

I stood behind Hikaru, with my hands on his right arm. I was trying to avoid Renge.

He said, "Look, she's not even around!" I looked up at him, "She can pop up anywhere!" Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say."

We entered the room, revealing the rest of the club members. "See? She's not here either." I looked around, and sighed in relief.

I stopped hiding behind Hikaru and I stood up. Soon, Renge popped up behind me. I froze. How did she do that?

Everyone had a surprised look on their face.

Tamaki walked up to her. "Uh, Renge, what are you doing here?" She turned to Tamaki as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm spending time with my new boyfriend!" Tamaki had a shocked look on his face. Kaoru and Hikaru stifled small laughters as they put their hands over their mouth and I heard them muffle the word 'boyfriend'.

Tamaki put out his hands, as he said to Renge, "Surely you are not dating, I'm mean Sato's a-" as Tamaki was about to say girl, I shook my head. "-a very busy boy!" I rolled my eyes.

'That's what you can think of?' I thought.

Renge giggled, "We'll just set up a schedule for dates then!"

Kaoru and Hikaru chuckled, as they replied, "Why do you want him to be your boyfriend so quickly?"

Renge turned to them in a smile, "He's so cute, I saw our future in a flash. We start as boyfriend-girlfriend, then a married couple, have children, and we grow old together!"

The twins bursted out in laughter, as they held their stomachs. I pouted. Not helping guys.

"But don't you have feelings for Haruhi?" Kyouya asked. Renge replied, "Yeah. I can't just have ONE guy! I need more than one." Everyone's heads dropped. "What kind of relationship is that?" They all thought.

Her cell phone soon rang. She answered it. I just heard a bunch of mumbles and then she hanged up.

"Sorry, honey. I have to go. My father wants me at a meeting. I'll call you later! I looked through your cell phone for your number!" She kissed my cheek and left.

Wait, did she say that she looked through my phone?

Tamaki was left speechless when she kissed me. "What happened in your classroom?" He asked me as she put his hands on my shoulders.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I was just walking with Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi to our classroom, and then a bunch of girls crowded us, and then Renge showed out and she said that I'm her new boyfriend."

Tamaki fainted for a second, until he said, "My little princess can't deal with this! How can we fix this?" We though for hours, and we got nothing.

Kyouya soon spoke up. "Club hours are over. It's time to go home. Let's just think of a solution over a night's sleep." We agreed and headed home.

My phone started to ring and I looked at it. It had a picture of Renge. Great. I sighed as I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Sweetie! It's me, Renge! I hope you have a good night's sleep!"_

"Oh, haha, I hope you do to. Good night."

"_Good night, Sato-koi!"_ I heard her kiss the phone. Ugh. I hung up, and I placed my phone on my nightstand.

I hopped into bed, as I worried what the next day will be like. These guys better think of a plan.

The same scenario happened the rest of the week. Renge treated me as her boyfriend, she even gave me gifts! Like cat ears, and shirt that says 'Renge's Boyfriend'! I couldn't stand it! But, what can I do?

As I went into the Third Music Room, everyone looked at me. I sighed.

"I can't think of anything. What can we do?"

Renge soon popped up behind me and hugged me. "Hi, sweetie! How are you?" I froze, as I replied, sounding as nice as I could.

"Very fine, thank you." She squealed, "You are SO adorable! We are going to be together forever!" Inside my head I was screaming, but outside I just had a shy smile.

Kyouya soon stepped forward, right in front of us.

"I'm sorry, Renge, but Sato is already taken." He said as he pushed up his glasses. I had a confused look on my face. What? Even the host club was confused.

"Huh? By who?" She replied. Kyouya smirked. Oh no. This is going to be bad.

"Hikaru." Everyone, including me, was frozen in shock. What the HELL did he just say?

"What? HIKARU?" Renge asked. Kyouya smiled as he turned to Hikaru.

"Of course. Right, Hikaru?" Kyouya gave him a look that said, 'JUST-GO-WITH-IT' Hikaru got the message and walked toward Renge and me.

He took my hand and made me stand up. He put his arms around my waist, and he nuzzled his face into my neck. "That's right. Sato is all mine."

Renge sighed as she got up. "Fine. But I'm still going to chase after you, Sato-kun!" She smiled at me, as she gave me a wink.

But that quickly transitioned, as she squealed, "You guys look so adorable!" She blew me a kiss and walked away. I shivered in disgust. She's creepy.

Everyone sighed in relief. She's finally gone. Hikaru still hasn't let go off me.

"Hikaru, you can let go now." Hikaru finally snapped back to his senses as he let stood back up. "Oh, yeah, right." He scratched the back of his head as he blushed. I also started to blush, as I was missing the warmth.

**Kaoru's POV**

I looked at Hikaru as he was still embracing Saori. I felt a huge pang of jealousy. I still kept calm though. You can let go now, Hikaru. I waited and waited, until Saori told him to get off. Finally.

I'm sorry, Hikaru, but I'm not going to lose her to you. 


	6. An Eventful Day at the Beach

**Saori's POV**

I sat in one of the Ouran benches that had a beautiful scenery of blooming flowers, from sakuras to roses.

I nodded my head to the music that I was playing on my guitar, and I quickly checked what time it was on my phone. 2:55.

I put the phone back in my pocket and continued strumming, until I realized that I had 5 minutes to go across the whole school and walk a bunch of stairs to the Third Music Room.

I stood up, put my guitar back in its case and swung it on my back, and bolted toward the pink building and I start skipping steps on the stairs.

I made a sharp right turned and I saw the double doors. I stood in front of it as I caught my breath.

I looked in my phone for the time. 2:58. Not bad.

I calmly opened the doors, when a bunch of rose petals came flying towards me, and the members in group formation, and they said, "Welcome." Tamaki ran toward me and hugged me.

"I thought something happened to you! Why are you so late?" I pushed him back, as I replied, "I was at the flower garden playing with my guitar until I realized what time it was."

Tamaki sighed in relief, "Oh, you play guitar?" I shrugged, "Sometimes." The doors immediately clashed open, pouring out a bunch of teenage girls requesting for us.

We took out regular couches, as the girls sat down to their requested host. 6 girls sat around me. 'Man, a lot of girls today, huh?' I thought to myself.

One of the girls started the conversation. "Sato-kun, you play the guitar?"

I just realized that I still had my guitar case still strapped to my back.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that, I forgot it was still strapped to my back." I smiled as I took it off and set it down on the floor.

The girls giggled, "It's okay, can you play us a song?" My face looked up at the girls.

"Okay!" I replied with a bright smile. I thought of a song that these girls would love to hear, and I guessed they wanted a song about love. I started to play In Your Arms by Hellogoodbye. I started to sing:

_I like where we are,_

_When we drive, in your car_

_I like where we are... Here_

_Cause our lips, can touch_

_And our cheeks, can brush_

_Our lips can touch here_

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_I like where you sleep,_

_When you sleep, next to me._

_I like where you sleep... here_

_Our lips, can touch_

_And our cheeks, can brush_

_Our lips can touch here_

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_Our lips, can touch_

_Our lips, can touch...here_

_You are the one the one that lies close to me_

_Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_You are the one the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers "Hello I miss you, I miss you"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_Here in your arms._

_Here in your arms._

As I sang, I tried to look at each girl directly in their eyes, hoping they would react to that. Each time I looked into one girl's eyes, they started to blush really red. I really didn't get how girls love this.

I started to notice that everyone crowded around me, even the host club members. Does everyone really like music?

They all clapped. I gave them a childish smile, not noticing that my hair was ruffled due to me running all the way here, so I really DID look like a kid.

All the girls started to squeal, "He's so adorable!" My customers got up, due to the club already closing up for today.

"Bye, Sato-kun, see you tomorrow!" All the girls waved as they left.

Tamaki turned to me with twinkling eyes, "I didn't know you can sing, too, Saori!" I chuckled, as I scratched the back of my head, "I guess so."

I talked in my normal voice again, since the customers left. Tamaki soon smiled at me. "I have now declared your type."

I had a confused look, "Type?" I turned to Kyouya.

He pushed up his glasses as he explained, "Everyone in the host club has a type: I am the cool type, Mori-senpai is the wild type, Honey-senpai is the boy-lolita type, Kaoru and Hikaru are the little devil type, Haruhi is the natural type, and Tamaki is the prince type. You have to have a type."

I shuddered, "Do I really, have to have a type?" Tamaki looked at me, "Of course you do! How will we describe you to new customers? You are now the 'musical type'!"

I took a step back, "All because of the guitar, huh?" Kyouya nodded. "Yes. And on your profile, it seems that can play multiple other instruments. Kaoru and Hikaru looked at Kyouya's laptop as they saw my profile.

Hikaru looked up at me as he said, "Your aunt's name is Hotaru?" I quickly ran up and closed the laptop, they could've found out about my brother. I didn't want to bring that story up.

"What'd you do that for?" The twins asked, as they stood in front of me.

"Enough of my profile." I said in annoyance.

"Well, shall we decided about our vacation?" Tamaki said out of nowhere.

Kyouya replied, "Perfect idea. We didn't get to discuss this due to Renge."

Kaoru and Hikaru snickered at me as I had a frown on my face.

"What about the beach?" Honey suggested while eating 3 cakes at once.

Hikaru and Kaoru's heads shot up. "Yeah! The beach!"

Tamaki shouted, "The beach it is! This Saturday!"

"But we can't go somewhere far like Malibu because Haru-chan can't afford to go there." Honey-senpai added.

Tamaki replied, "Right! We'll just have this at Kyouya's private beach house! You in, Kyouya?" Kyouya looked up at Tamaki, "Fine with me. Just don't break anything."

**~SATURDAY MORNING~**

I tossed and turned in my bed until I looked at the clock. 7:30. "Huh, maybe I'll just skip the beach."

I went back to sleep, until I woke up again to the host club in my bedroom.

I looked at the time. 7:45. "What are you doing here?" I shouted.

The twins pulled me up from my bed and replied, "We're not just going to let you ditch the beach like that."

Honey-senpai walked up to me, "We're not leaving until you get dressed up so we can head to the beach." I sighed, seeing that they were serious. "Fine, just get out so I can change."

Kyouya added, "Oh, made sure to look like a boy. I decided to earn more money for the club by inviting customers over."

I sighed again, "Okay."

I quickly brushed my teeth, changed into black cargo shorts, a red t-shirt with a black music note, and black slippers, and I carefully put on my wig.

I walked downstairs, finding the whole club in the living room. Tamaki ran up to me. "Saori even looks cute in boy clothes!" He squealed. I rolled my eyes.

Kyouya said, "Let's go." It tooks 30 minutes to get to the beach, but we finally made it.

Haruhi seemed to be surprised, "What a clean beach! Kyouya, you own this?" Kyouya replied, "Pretty much."

Kyouya walked up to me and handed me my guitar case with my guitar inside. I had a confused look.

"Why did you bring my guitar?"

Kyouya smirked. "To entertain these ladies that have arrived to be served of course."

I replied, "Wasn't this supposed to be a vacation?" I looked at him as he pushed up his glasses.

"It's to earn more money for the host club. And this doubles as a vacation since we ARE at the beach."

I sighed as Haruhi grabbed my hand. "Let's go set up the beach blanket so we can relax."

I followed her as I swung my guitar case on my back. When we found the perfect spot, we unfolded the blanket and flattened it out on the sand.

We sat down and Haruhi sighed. "At least we get to rest." I gave a shy smile as I chuckled. Kaoru and Hikaru walked up to us while they had their trunks on.

"Why don't you guys swim?" They said in unison while they leaned down to face us. I gave a shrug.

"I don't know. I just don't feel like it. What about you, Haruhi?" Haruhi turned to me.

"Don't want to. Plus, the customers with wonder why we would be wearing bathing suits." Hikaru and Kaoru gave smirks as they took two customers.

Each twin lifted the girls' faces up to their and quietly asked the same question, "Would you mind Haruhi and Sato wearing bathing suits?" The girls blushed as they turned to look at our bodies.

They started to blush even more as they looked away. I felt uncomfortable.

"We don't mind! I don't think anyone will! Everybody was talking about how adorable they would look in bathing suits anyway, so it's okay! We think it would look so cute!" They started to squeal and run away to a group of more girls. Oh no.

Hikaru took ahold of my shoudlers, while Kaoru did the same to Haruhi as they lead us to a dressing room.

"See? They girls don't care. Now let our maids take care of you." Hikaru said to both of us as they pushed us into another pair of twins who were in blue maid dresses. The pairs of twins all had an evil face.

"Let us dress you, Miss Fujioka and Miss Shiraishi." They closed the door and locked it. I gulped as I backed to a wall.

They looked at me, eyes scanning me from head to toe. "The top needs to be frills to hide her chest" The female twin nodded in agreement.

Sparks appeared on their eyes as they got a simple bright purple strap bikini top with frills and a bright purple bikini bottom that is tied on the sides.

I screamed as I ran to the door. "No way in hell am I wearing that!" Each of them grabbed a hold on my forearms and tugged me up to a wall and they strapped my arms up against it.

They took off my clothes one by one, leaving my underwear and sports bra. They placed the swimsuit and they released me. I covered my upper body with my arms as I shivered. It feels kinda cold.

They giggled and said, "You look perfect!" And they pushed me out of the room to do Haruhi. I stiffly walked back to the beach blanket when 3 girls approached me.

They started to squeal, "Sato-kun, you look adorable!" I chuckled with a sweatdrop as I scratched my head. "Hikaru and Kaoru made me wear this, but I hope this makes you happy. Is it okay?"

They went closer to me. "It looks perfect. So adorable!" I gave an innocent smile, "I'm glad you think so!" The started to blush and squeal as they said, "Don't worry about it, Sato-kun! We're going to go swim! Do you want to come?" I waved my hands, signaling a no.

"It's okay, you can go, you all look cute in your bathing suits. You should go and show them." They turned red, "O-Okay!" And then they ran off.

I sighed, "Thank god that's all over." Soon, I felt Hikaru and Kaoru lift me off the beach towel.

"I see that they managed to get the bathing suit on." Kaoru said to me as both of them looked at me in amazement. I gave a pout.

"Yeah, I got tackled thanks to you guys!" I tried to wiggle my way out of their grasps. They held me tighter. "Nu-uh, you're going swimming with us." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"What?" I said. They smirked as they led me to the water. They tossed me in. I slightly coughed as I surfaced back up. "What was that!" Thank God that was shallow water. I can't swim, but I can't let them know that, they'll call me a wuss.

They started to laugh. "Swimming." They replied. I had a stubborn look as I splashed water at them. They smirked as we commenced in a water fight.

A few minutes later a bunch of the customers surround us as they were squealing. "So refreshing!" They screamed.

More girls went closer to me. "Sato-kun, you look so adorable in that swimsuit! You look like an adorable girl. I hope to see you in more outfits like this." One girl in a red bikini top and black bikini shorts said. The other girls nodded in agreement.

The twins creeped up behind me and I jumped as I let out a small yelp. The girls squealed. "That's so adorable! Do you get easily scared, Sato-kun?" I chuckled it off, but inside I was screaming bloody murder.

"Y-Yeah. I'm really so about that." The girls hugged me. "It's okay. It's actually really cute. We don't mind." I gave a tiny smile as they let go.

**Kaoru's POV**

'She's easily scared? I think that's really adorable…' I felt my face started to get really warm. Am I blushing? I touched my face. 'Crap, I am.'

**Hikaru's POV**

'She gets scared a lot? What a scaredy-cat. I bet I can make this fun.' For some reason, my face started to feel really hot. It's probably nothing. Saori came up to us. She leaned up to us closely.

"Why are you guys blushing?" She gave us a curious face. I saw Kaoru turn even more red. What the hell? What's with him? And why's my face getting warmer? She started to laugh as she said, "You guys are weird." Then she walked away towards Haruhi. 'What is this feeling?'

**Kaoru's POV**

I saw Saori moving closer to us. Oh no, I'm getting redder. "Why are you guys blushing?" She asked us as she leaned even closer to us. I was as red as a tomato now as I looked into the sapphire blue eyes.

I glanced at Hikaru and his face was red too. She started to laugh. "You guys are weird." Saori turned around and walked away towards Haruhi, as I thought, 'My love for her is growing stronger…'

**~LATER THAT DAY~ Saori's POV**

I sighed in reIief. I finally changed out of that swimsuit since there was only a little bit of customers left who were staying at the hotel nearby. I stood next to a cliff that stood between the ocean and the sand.

I heard talking above it, of some girls and guys. It sounded like the guys were harassing the girls. I got ready to run up there to make sure they were save when I heard Haruhi defending them.

She might stir up a fight, so I bolted there as fast as I could. When I got there, the guy was ready to push Haruhi off the cliff. "Haruhi!" I yelled as I ran up to the scene.

Just as he was about to drop her I pushed her back to the edge and instead I fell in. I closed my eyes, ready for impact. I knew I was going to die because I didn't know how to swim. "Goodbye…" I whispered, but I heard Hikaru yell my name and then he dived after me.

Next thing I knew, everything went black.

I felt myself being carried off the water. I knew it was Hikaru. "I called an ambulance, they should be here soon." Kyouya said.

Hikaru let me down as I replied, "No, I'm okay." I felt myself being turned around to face a worried Hikaru. "What did you think you were doing?" Hikaru asked me in a serious tone.

"Yeah, someone like you shouldn't be doing that. Taking on a group of boys like that." Tamaki said to me. "No, it was my fault. I was about to be pushed into the water when Saori took my place."

Tamaki looked at her, "You're still in trouble, I'll talk to you later." I looked up at Hikaru as I said, "I was just protecting Haruhi. What was so wrong?"

Hikaru quickly replied, "You could have killed yourself! Why couldn't you tell us that you couldn't swim!" I looked down with my bangs covering my eyes.

"I just couldn't, okay?" I looked sharply in his eyes, "And besides, who cares about me? I always want to put people in my life before myself!"

Hikaru's bangs were covering his eyes as he quietly mumbled, "I do…" He just stood up and walked to the hotel. Kaoru walked to me, "Saori, we were really worried. We just didn't like the idea that a small girl would take on 3 strong guys."

Kaoru gave me a tight hug. He was shaking. I can tell that he was really scared.

The hug lasted a few minutes until he said, "Now I think I have to talk to Hikaru." He ran to the hotel.

Haruhi rushed up to hug me. "I'm sorry for this trouble I caused." I hugged her back. "It's not your fault. It's those stupid guys that chose to pick on those girls." Haruhi smiled.

Tamaki embraced me in a tight hug. "Daddy was really scared. Don't do that again. What made you do that?"

I smiled at him. "I'm really sorry. I just wanted to protect Haruhi I always put people before me." Tamaki frowned at me. "Saori, I really don't want you to do that. I mean, I want you to care for people, but also care for yourself."

I looked at him and I gave him another hug. "I will, Tamaki." He hugged me again. "Please call me Nii-chan from now on." I chuckled, "Okay, Nii-san."

He smiled as he walked me to the hotel. Everyone had an awkward dinner due to the tension between me and Hikaru.

"Forget dinner, I'm going back to my room." Hikaru got up and threw his napkin on the table as Kyouya sighed. I got up. "I better talk to him."

Everyone nodded. I walked to the room that Hikaru entered. He was lying down on his shared bed with Kaoru, facing up with his arms folded under his head.

He glanced at me. "What do you want?" I sighed as I closed the door. "Hikaru, I'm sorry for what I did at the beach."

He got up at walked to me. I started to back away until my back hit the wall. He gave me a serious look as our eyes stayed locked.

Both of my hands touched the wall as Hikaru's right hand leaned on the wall next to my head. "You really worried me there." Hikaru said.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." Loud thunder filled the room and I gave a yelp as I hugged myself and I kept my head down. Tears started to run down my face as horrible memories flashed through my mind.

"Eh, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked in worry. As I opened my mouth to reply, a loud thunder clap filled the room again. This time, I slid down in a ball position as I shivered in fear.

I was afraid to be touched since that will flow even more bad memories, but when Hikaru pulled me into a hug, I felt safe in his arms. I started to calm down as the thunder stopped.

"What was all of that about?" Hikaru quietly asked me. We let go of each other and we leaned onto the wall. "My uncle repeatedly abused me by hitting me. I had a lot of bruises and cuts. When my aunt found out, she immediately divorced him. I still believe that I was the cause of that. They looked so happy with each other, and I messed that up."

Hikaru embraced me in another hug, "Look, your aunt divorced him because he was a jackass. Not because of you." I looked up at him and our eyes were locked.

We started to lean in to the point of our lips barely touching, until the door slammed open. "Saori, are you okay?" Tamaki shouted. Hikaru and I quickly pulled apart and stood up as we blushed. "Yeah, I'm fine." Tamaki went up to hug me.

"Thank god! I thought you were afraid of the thunder like Haruhi!"

I stood there, "…" as Hikaru smirked and he said into my ear, "It was a good thing I was there." Tamaki gave a curious look, "What do you mean, Hikaru? What did you do?"

Hikaru started to walk out the door. "Oh, nothing." He said in a sing-songy voice. Tamaki started to chase after him. "Wait! What did you guys do in there!"

Soon, I was the only one left in the room. I chuckled at their sillyness as I walked out the door.

**I'm terribly sorry for being late with this chapter! I've been busy finishing up the last days for school. (June 20) And then I had to focus on getting ready for the Anime Expo. (I'm going on July 2****nd****.) Anyways, I hope to see you guys there! (My profile pic should give you an idea how I look, just call me by my fanfiction penname and I'll be sure to say hi!) On another topic, I finally made a tumblr! It's called .com Make sure to follow me! ^_^**


End file.
